1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a light-emitting element is mounted on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Upon manufacturing a semiconductor device in which a semiconductor element is mounted on a substrate, for example, a method for forming plural semiconductor devices is employed in some cases. In such cases, plural semiconductor elements are mounted on a substrate, the substrate is cut and the plural semiconductor elements are individualized, so that plural semiconductor devices are formed. Generally, the substrate is cut (individualization) by dicing, for example (refer to Patent Document 1). Dicing is a method for cutting a substrate using a blade rotating at a high speed.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2005-129643
Patent Document 2: Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-345289
However, when the substrate is cut by dicing, a fracture referred to as chipping may be generated in the substrate since the blade rotating at a high speed is used. This is problematic in that reliability of semiconductor devices is reduced.
In particular, when cutting a structure in which plural substrates are bonded, it is necessary to use different blades for different materials depending on the materials of the substrates in some cases. In accordance with this, a difference in level is generated in a cut surface, so that chipping is likely to be generated in some cases.
For example, FIGS. 1A and 1B are diagrams schematically showing that a substrate 1 and a substrate 2 that have been bonded are cut by dicing.
First, FIG. 1A shows that the substrate 1 is cut by dicing from the bonded substrate 1 and substrate 2 placed on a dicing tape 3. An opening portion 1A is formed in the substrate 1.
Next, FIG. 1B shows that the substrate 2 is cut using a blade differing from the step of FIG. 1A and an opening portion 2A is formed when materials of the substrate 2 are different from those of the substrate 1. In this case, a structure in which the substrate 1 and the substrate 2 are bonded is cut and individualized. However, in a step shown in FIG. 1B, it is necessary to use a blade smaller than a width of the opening portion 1A, so that a corner 1B is formed on a bottom of the opening portion 1A.
In accordance with this, the corner 1B is likely to be fractured from chipping in some cases. Further, when chipping is generated in a semiconductor device, a crack or failure resulting from the chipping may be generated, so that reliability of the semiconductor device is reduced in some cases.
The above-mentioned Patent Document 2 (Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2001-345289) discloses a method for individualizing semiconductor devices through cleavage. However, as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, no resolution is disclosed regarding the problems of the cases where the structure in which different materials are bonded is individualized.